Once A King, Always A Knight
by CairoTh3Pho3nix
Summary: Lelouch has completed his vision, he has made Nunnally a gentle world, but what's this he is still alive? What will happen when he and the man he left to take his place are reunited once again?
1. The Story Continues

Authors note: Good Morning (or evening) my gorgeous readers! First I want to start out with a bit of a disclaimer, I don't own Code Geass or any characters therein. Okay now that's over with we can get into the introductions. I am Cairo, your author for tonight. *bows* This story takes place after the second season of Code Geass, it is M for Mature... because of sexual themes and some violence... the sex comes first if your wondering... The pairing is LuluSuz and a bit of LuLuC2. Don't worry I know what you're all here for... it will come friends... it will cum... haha... okay so anyway feel free to leave a review if you liked it or if you hated it or if you have no opinion and your just here because you hate me and with that I bid you adieu until the end of the first chapter.

Always A King, Once A Knight

Chapter 1: The Story continues

Lelouch never really thought about love, his focus was so great that he didn't even really recognize going through puberty. All his focus through his entire life was trained on a single goal, and now it's done. His world has been built, Nunnally's world has been built. So, what now? Where does he go from here? Lelouch sat on the back of the wagon beside C2 silently asking these questions to himself and even with all his intellect he couldn't figure it out. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice C2 move until he felt her familiar weight against his chest.

"I know what you're thinking Lelouch" C2 smirked. Her gold eyes softer than they had ever been. "I pity you, Lelouch, you worked so hard to make this world for your sister, and now you don't even get to live in it with her. That must be sad for you. What will you do now that the role of Zero has been taken by another? Now that the world no longer has a need for Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch didn't answer C2 he didn't move, he didn't do anything he just laid there considering the question, hearing the words he himself was thinking come from C2 was welcome. C2 had a way of knowing what he was thinking, and her voicing his thoughts out loud was often all he needed to find his answers. At least, that's how it used to be. Now, though, even with C2 at his side as she had been all along, he still couldn't figure out what he was going to do. After a few moments staring at the night sky in deep thought, he wrapped his arm around the girl laying on his chest speaking softly "I don't know C2, for once I honestly don't know" C2 closed her eyes relishing the feeling of security. "That's okay Lelouch, I will stay with you anyway, after all, we are accomplices, aren't we?" Lelouch chuckled. The sound emanating from deep in his chest, C2 smiled as her head slightly bounced on his chest. He didn't have to answer her, and she would have been fine if he didn't. But he did with a simple "Yes, Of course."

Lelouch didn't answer C2 he didn't move, he didn't do anything he just laid there considering the question, hearing the words he himself was thinking come from C2 was welcome. C2 had a way of knowing what he was thinking, and her voicing his thoughts out loud was often all he needed to find his answers. At least, that's how it used to be. Now, though, even with C2 at his side as she had been all along, he still couldn't figure out what he was going to do. After a few moments staring at the night sky in deep thought, he wrapped his arm around the girl laying on his chest speaking softly "I don't know C2, for once I honestly don't know" C2 closed her eyes relishing the feeling of security. "That's okay Lelouch, I will stay with you anyway, after all, we are accomplices, aren't we?" Lelouch chuckled. The sound emanating from deep in his chest, C2 smiled as her head slightly bounced on his chest. He didn't have to answer her, and she would have been fine if he didn't. But he did with a simple "Yes, Of course."

"I don't know C2, for once I honestly don't know" He spoke softly almost reverently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

C2 closed her eyes relishing the feeling of security. "That's okay Lelouch, I will stay with you anyway, after all, we are accomplices, aren't we?"

Lelouch chuckled. The sound emanating from deep in his chest, C2 smiled as her head slightly bounced on his chest. He didn't have to answer her, and she would have been fine if he didn't. But he did with a simple "Yes, Of course."

C2 and Lelouch woke by the light of the sun, the sound of birds chirping ringing through the air. "Are you alright?" he asked holding C2 against him.

"Yes Lelouch, I am fine" C2 placed a hand against his chest gently pushing him away. She looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "You are so strange, Lelouch. You know full well that I am immortal and yet you have still been so protective of me."

Lelouch frowned at her "I suppose I can't help it. You're really the only ally I have left." Lelouch let go of her laying down on the hay.

"I'm not the only ally left, you have Jerimiah and Suzaku." At the mention of Suzaku's name Lelouch snapped his amethyst eyes filled with fury "Don't talk about him!" Pausing a moment to collect himself he continued. "Suzaku is nothing but a tool, he exists only as Nunnally's knight nothing more."

C2 turned her head toward the rising sun. "I know that." She smirked knowingly "I do believe it is time to go Lelouch. We should try to make our way elsewhere otherwise, you might be found."

Lelouch closed his eyes and sighed. He climbed down the back of the wagon. The two black and brown quarter horses stood in the grass along the side. Their leads tied to the wagon. Lelouch had never been much of an animal person, however, he had managed to build up a fairly strong relationship with the two large beasts. He walked up to the mare patting the snout of the horse gently. It answered with a soft snort and nuzzled the young man's hand, the other large horse, the male, nudged Lelouch in the back which prompted him to pat the male horse's snout as well.

"See, more allies." C2 chuckled leaning over the side of the wagon. Lelouch smirked, getting the horses ready move on.

Authors Note: Okay so bit of a short first chapter I know but we've got to start somewhere. OH and I forgot to mention there will probably be some OOC moments though I will try very hard to keep things as in character as possible... no promises... alright so thats it for the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed and again feel free to shoot me a review!


	2. Suzaku's Lament

Author's Note: Hello again, my beautiful readers! It is Sunday which I have chosen as my upload day so I figured that I would get on with chapter two. A little bit of info about the story the chapters will flop between the perspectives of Suzaku and Lelouch until a bit later so let that be known. If you have any questions feel free to throw them in the reviews and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Also if you notice any continuity or grammar or just general errors feel free to let me know and I'll fix them right up. I don't have a beta reader and I don't see everything so... yeah. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys Chapter Two: Suzaku's Lament and I'll see you at the end.

Chapter 2: Suzaku's Lament

"Zero," Nunnally's soft kind voice called to her new caretaker behind her as she sat staring at the unmarked grave that held her beloved brother Lelouch. "why did he do it? Was it really all for me?" Her voice broke as tears began to glide down her face. She tried her best to hold in the sobs. The tall slight man behind her nodded "He wanted to fulfill your dream for you Nunnally, he wanted to build a gentler world not only for you but for all of us." "NO!" at that a torrent of unabashed sobbing began, "I DIDN'T WANT THIS" her words were somewhat distorted by the tears "ALL I NEEDED TO BE HAPPY WAS MY BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally's sobbing and crying continued. Zero stood behind her and let her cry and mourn. He would never say so but he understood her pain, not as Zero but as Suzaku, the man behind the mask, he wished he could join her. He wanted nothing more than to break down and cry alongside her, but now Suzaku was dead and all that was left was Zero, and all that Zero could do was stand behind her. Acting as her silent protector, her guard, and the one who killed her brother.

The tall slight man behind her nodded "He wanted to fulfill your dream for you Nunnally, he wanted to build a gentler world not only for you but for all of us."

"NO!" at that a torrent of unabashed sobbing began, "I DIDN'T WANT THIS" her words were somewhat distorted by the tears "ALL I NEEDED TO BE HAPPY WAS MY BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally's sobbing and crying continued. Zero stood behind her and let her cry and mourn. He would never say so but he understood her pain, not as Zero but as Suzaku, the man behind the mask, he wished he could join her. He wanted nothing more than to break down and cry alongside her, but now Suzaku was dead and all that was left was Zero, and all that Zero could do was stand behind her. Acting as her silent protector, her guard, and the one who killed her brother.

Eventually, Nunnally's tears quieted and she simply asked to be taken home, Zero of course nodded and walked his young charge back to the respectable but by no means large home that she and Zero shared. After all that had happened she couldn't bear living in a mansion with her sister and brother, instead, she chose to use some of her fortunes to buy a 3-bedroom home near the coast of Japan and took Zero with her as her 'knight.' Even though the power that the Britannian royal family once held had crumbled the family still held a massive fortune and had their hands in basically every production company that existed. So, they still held a good amount of political power, and now Nunnally, Cornelia, and Schneizal all held basically equal power in the family. She and Zero lived rather comfortably, even though they had their occasional spat usually having to do with her brother and Zero's true identity. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to tell Nunnally that it was him. To grab her frail body and hold her as they both cried together. He wouldn't allow himself to have that. He had one mission, only one, to be Zero. Knight for justice, and Nunnally's protector. As Zero, he did whatever the young former princess asked of him whether it be to take the Black Knights and accompany her to political meetings or to walk her to her late brother's grave nearly every day, he did it all. Each visit as Nunnally's tears would fall anew Suzaku would fight his own tears.

"Zero," Nunnally spoke softly a slight edge to her voice, sitting at her kitchen table. "who are you?"

Suzaku sighed softly "I am Zero, that is all" he replied while putting the final dish from their dinner away in the cupboards.

"You liar!" her voice raised glaring angrily at the man in the mask. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Suzaku kept a fair distance from Nunnally she has more than once tried to remove his mask, he couldn't afford to let her see his face.

"I am Zero, I am here because I promised your brother I would protect you, and I killed him because he asked me to." It was the same answer as always.

"You're disgusting," Nunnally navigated her chair to her room locking the door behind her.

Suzaku sighed and made his way to his own room. His windows were blocked out and his door was secured with multiple locks. All of this so that he could have a place to remove his mask, to be himself for just a moment. "I miss you, Lelouch, we both do, I never thought that I would miss the man who killed Euphemia. But I do Lelouch… I miss you so much…" Suzaku sat at the desk in his room a picture of himself, Lelouch and Nunnally from their time together at school clutched to his chest. These were the only moments he would allow himself to cry, and he did. He wept as softly as he could manage until he fell asleep at his desk with his head in his arms.

Author's Note: Yes I know another shorty... I'm getting there okay... there just isn't a whole lot of meat here. Just a bit of a spoiler for next Chapter... I'll be starting to earn that M rating... that's all I'm saying... Okay, hope you all enjoyed remember always feel free to drop a line and Happy reading!


	3. Boy Things Have Changed

**Hello, again dear readers, I am back again with another addition to Always A King, Once A Knight and I hope you are all enjoying reading it. I am certainly enjoying writing it. This chapter is where the M rating begins, however before people go all WTF on me this story is not C2/Lelouch... This is just to illustrate the change in their relationship after Lelouch's untimely "death." Anyway I won't give too much away before you read the chapter so here it is without further delay,**

Chapter 3: Boy Things Have Changed

Lelouch and C2 made their way toward Kaname Island. It was the only place that was safe for them, the only place Lelouch wouldn't be found. He hated the fact that he had to hide and lie to his little sister, and that he had to leave her side. He had always been her protector, her best friend, her big brother. But that was different now, now Lelouch Vi Britannia was dead, and Suzaku was left behind as Zero to guard and protect her. However, Lelouch still sticks close to his sister; he learned long ago that no human is trustworthy and as such, he stays prepared to take back his former mask to protect his beloved sister.

"My dear sister, I am sorry to cause you such pain, I hope one day you understand and can forgive me." His words traveled through the small grove as Lelouch laid on his back shirtless staring up at the fluffy white clouds.

"You miss your sister don't you Lelouch?" C2 said laying comfortably in the spring just behind beside Lelouch.

"Of course, I do." He replied glancing toward his very wet and very naked companion. C2 crawled slowly toward the young man and laid her naked body on top of Lelouch. Her head on his chest and her breasts pressed against his abdomen. "You know I'm not your personal pillow C2." He looked down at the beautiful girl snuggled against him.

"I know that, but you are warm and comfortable" C2 snuggled up into the crook of Lelouch's neck kissing it softly, "besides, I think you could use the distraction about now." C2 nipped softly at his neck, her hand on Lelouch's cheek. "Unless of course, you're not interested."

Lelouch laughed softly. This wasn't the first time C2 had wooed him; the first time was a bit of a messy affair. He was depressed and lonely, and C2 was about fed up with his constant moping. So, after yelling at him to snap out of it, she kissed him, and one thing led to another. At first, it bothered him, after all, he had never had any interest in her before that first time, but after feeling her vaginal muscles flex around his member, he was hooked. He placed one of her hands gently on C2's back the other combing his fingers softly through her long, wet hair.

"I don't remember you ever having this sort of sex drive before." C2 smiled against his neck nipping at him again.

"Even if I had you wouldn't have done anything anyway. You were far too focused on your objective as was I. Before, you were a means to an end, now we are simply playing a waiting game, and we have the rest of eternity to wait. So, we may as well have a bit of fun while we are at it." C2 bored of all this talk didn't give Lelouch a chance to reply before stealing a deep kiss from Lelouch her hands falling to his trousers only able to undo the button before Lelouch's hands stopped her rolling them over, so he kneeled above her petite frame.

 **Authors Note About Edit: So I basically yanked the entire "lemonesque" section of this chapter. Honestly, it was unnecessary, and the only thing you really need to know is that Lelouch and C2 do have a bit of a sexual relationship going on because it's rather important to the story later. Honestly, the only reason I had it in there in the first place is because it has been a while and I wanted to see if I could still write an acceptable lemony scene... However, that type of lemon is probably not what you guys are here for soooooo... I pulled it out... If anyone wants the full-length version, I still do have it, and if you message me, then I would be happy to send it to you via PM. Otherwise, I hope that this is an improvement. If it isn't... please tell me... via review... REVIEW DAMN IT IM DESPERATE... haha... I'm kidding I love you guys whether you review or not.**


	4. Things Better Unsaid

Oh boy, oh boy readers this one was a fun chapter to write. I actually really like writing Suzaku, he is a lot of fun and I feel like I understand him a little bit better than Lelouch. Either way the next chapter... still isn't done yet... but don't worry I promise I will have it ready by next Sunday. My birthday was last week and I had lots of homework so writing had to be put on the back burner but don't worry I got this... I hope... So here is the next installment of Always A King, Once A Knight.

Chapter 4: Things Better Unsaid

Suzaku aroused from sleep still leaning over his desk "Ow" he yelped as he stretched out his stiff back. "I'm going to be regretting that all day… oh well, nothing I can do about it now." Suzaku carefully picked himself up out of the chair trying diligently to avoid jostling his sore back and sluggishly went through his morning routine. Beginning with a hot shower, which helped relax the tension in his body that came from sleeping at his desk, and ending with getting dressed in his Zero uniform cape and all except for his mask. Through the 11 months that he had been acting as Zero, he had come to hate that mask. It had taken so much from him in only a handful of years. Euphemia, Lloyd and Cecile, Shirley, Kallen and the other student council members, himself and most tragically Lelouch himself. Granted some of that list still retained their lives, namely himself, Kallen, and the student council, but still, he would never get to talk to them again, not as Suzaku anyway. Even with Kallen's obvious suspicion of his identity, he still couldn't talk to her. He couldn't share his loneliness with anyone, not Kallen, not Nunnally, not anyone still living, so he shared it with the only one who was truly aware of his situation, Lelouch. Since Lelouch's death, Nunnally and Suzaku became quite the creatures of habit, and both handled the traumatic experience differently. Nunnally managed it through various means though the most notable were her daily visits to her beloved brother's gravesite. Though Suzaku was always there during these visits for him, they didn't have quite the therapeutic effect, which makes sense given that he couldn't leave his bedroom as anyone besides Zero. This complication made things a bit more challenging for him; he was forced to come up with a coping mechanism that didn't include leaving his bedroom. The method he settled on also had to be something simple that he could easily integrate into his morning routine. Only a few weeks after Lelouch's death Suzaku came up with the idea of writing letters to his dead best friend. At first, the letters were filled with malice and hatred toward the boy, but it didn't take long for that malice to turn to sorrow and longing. He found that the letters helped him to process his feelings as well as simulated talking to a friend which was something that he desperately needed. Each morning after writing the letter and packing it away in a small locked box in his desk drawer he would sit and reflect on the final words Lelouch spoke to him. That day on the platform his dying friend skewered by a sword he held, the bloody hand touching the mask he wore. Those words never quite left Suzaku's mind.

"The punishment for what you have done shall be this, then… You will live on… always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world…For eternity." Suzaku didn't quite understand the weight of those words until he was forced to live them. He gave up everything, his friends, his identity and his life all for the sake of people who would never really know or appreciate him. He didn't realize how difficult that would be until it was too late and his decision had already been made. Now all he could do was cope as best as he could while working to create the world that Lelouch had dreamed of. Suzaku finished writing his letter for the morning as tears began to form in his sorrowful green eyes. He stared at the photo on his desk lifting a hand to touch the depiction of his best friend; he said nothing as he placed the mask gingerly over his face and made his way out his bedroom door as Zero.

Zero walked down the hallway toward the kitchen a beautiful concerto emanating from the piano in the living room. Nunnally, as usual, began her day practicing, both she and Lelouch learned when they were young after the death of her mother she stopped playing but started up again after her brother died. She said it was because it made her feel closer to him, and it was clear that she become quite skillful at the instrument.

"Simply beautiful as usual Miss Nunnally, you have real talent." Zero extolled the young woman giving a dramatic bow, and light applause. Nunnally scowled scoffing at the man turning her wheelchair away from the piano to face her new audience.

"You aren't my brother, stop trying to act like him…" Her words dripped with malice and anger though she needn't have said a word since the look on her face was enough to demonstrate her rage.

"I apologize M'lady; I didn't mean to upset you" Zeros uncharacteristically docile response could be easily accredited to Suzaku's military training, and he mentally kicked himself for the slip in character. Though this seemed to do well to calm the fire in Nunnally's eyes as she replied,

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it. Miss… or… Sayako came over this morning and made breakfast… there is a plate waiting for you on the table… also if there isn't anything on the itinerary today… I'd like to go visit my brother early today…" It became apparent that there was something seriously upsetting Zero's young charge, but no matter how much he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't break character any more than he already had. Instead, he nodded saying

"Of course, when would you like to leave?" Watching the single tear fall down the young girls face, made fighting his own tears twice as difficult and it became even harder when she replied

"As soon as possible please, and… I'd also like to visit Suzaku's grave as well today." It took everything he had to keep his surprise limited to just his facial expression, Nunnally had never asked to visit his fake gravesite before, and he couldn't think of a reason to refuse her.

"You mean Suzaku Kururugi?" He asked after reigning in his surprise.

"Yes… that is who I mean. He was my brother's best friend and a good friend to me as well… He died protecting my big brother, and I want to thank him… So today I want to visit both the graves of my brother and the late Suzaku Kururugi. Is there a problem with that?" the tears flowed down her face this time in anger rather than sadness, Zero stayed quiet for only a moment before answering

"Of course Miss Nunnally, if you wish to go visit these places I will take you… will fifteen minutes be enough for you to prepare?" Nunnally only nodded in response before turning back around resuming the song she was playing before. This time the music took on a sorrowful quality as Zero grabbed the plate on the table taking it back to his room to eat and prepare himself for what was sure to be a harrowing day.

Nunnally sat silently before her brother's grave as Zero stood silently behind her, as usual. 'oh brother… I miss you… why did you have to do this? I know you left Suzaku here for me, but he won't even admit who he is. I know he doesn't know that I know it's him, but that doesn't mean he should lie to me… but then you lied to me, too didn't you? You both lied to me… hid from me…' As Nunally's thoughts raced, tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands.

"Zero," she spoke through her sobs "I want to sit with him please." This request was one she made quite often, usually two or three times a week, so she wasn't the least bit surprised when Zero wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her out of the chair helping her sit down on the grave of her brother. She laid down on the grave sobbing while Zero stood beside her silently keeping watch for any angry vandals that may show up. Time passed quickly for the young woman once her tears dried and sobbing subsided, her thoughts quieted as she laid on the grave. "Okay Zero, we can go visit Suzaku now," Nunnally spoke softly, kindly, an odd affectionate inflection. Zero picked the girl up bridal style placing her back on her wheelchair. "Thank You, Zero."

The man nodded his masked head in response "Your welcome Nunnally." He began the long trek to the grave of Suzaku, to his own grave. Nunnally smiled slightly staring at her hands now covered in dirt from her clawing and clutching at the ground.

It took an hour for the pair to arrive at the gravesite. The Graveyard held countless soldiers, rows, and rows of them, Suzaku's grave among them. Zero walked between the rows scanning each name as he passed, some of them he recognized, most of them, he had never even met.

"Do you think that Lelouch knew any of these people Zero? Do you think he mourned their deaths?" He had to think before he could answer the questions Nunnally asked. He knew the truth that Lelouch did, in fact, mourn their deaths. He hated himself for the deaths he caused, but he couldn't say that because it would be a clear give away.

"I don't know Nunnally, you knew him better than I did." Zero mentally pat himself on the back even though Nunnally's scoff openly signaled annoyance. "I believe the grave we are after is up here, it's a good thing that these soldiers seem to be buried in alphabetical order by rank," Nunnally said nothing in reply to that, probably still aggravated at the man behind her. They walked a bit more before Zero suddenly stopped in his tracks as he noticed a headstone in the center of the row that appeared to be cracked, entire chunks of the marble laid on the ground around it what was left of it had been covered in assorted colors of spray paint. Nunnally also saw the damaged headstone and gasped into her hands.

"Oh no…" her whisper barely audible but her surprise evident "Zero, please take me to him." He nodded collecting himself before moving on toward the headstone stopping just in front of it. "Please help me down Zero." He complied handily, picking her up as before and setting her in front of the stone. It was so covered in graffiti he couldn't hope to read the words on the stone or even the name, but he knew as well as Nunnally did, that this was his grave. Once on the ground, Nunnally couldn't hold her tears back as she worked tirelessly scrubbing the graffiti off her friend's headstone. This was something she did at Lelouch's grave site nearly daily, but their frequent visits ensured that the damage was minimal and had become much more occasional as of late, but she still carried a bottle of heavy duty graffiti remover and other supplies in her chair when they went. She worked for hours until finally, most the headstone was clean.

"Knight The Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, 2000-2018, Here lies a consummate and invaluable Knight to His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire" Zero listened silently as Nunnally read the headstone aloud.

"I'm sorry Suzaku, I'm sorry I neglected you…" Zero turned his back to the girl as she spoke. His eyes began to water inside the mask as he tried to keep himself from reacting to her words.

"Suzaku if you can hear me I want you to know that I know you are watching over me and I thank you for it. You have been a dear friend to Lelouch and me for many years, and I hope that someday I will get to speak to you again. I miss you Suzaku, please don't cry" Zero whirled around to look at Nunnally to find her eyes staring up at him smiling through the tears on her face.

"I forgive you Suzaku." Suzaku couldn't keep the tears at bay.

'She's known all this time?' His mind raced as he nodded at her to let her know that he understood.

"Let's go home Zero I'm done here" Zero fulfilled her request beginning the journey back now in a much happier state.

Authors Note: I would like to give a special thank you to Nuclear Kimchi for the review and the advice I admit that this is the first story I have written in quite a while so you will have to be a bit patient with me while I get my groove back. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter honestly this story is coming along really well and I am really proud of it so far. Feel free to leave a review and thank you all for reading!


	5. Lelouch And The Lost One

Sunday again! It has come! So this chapter introduces an OC, and honestly, she's not particularly consequential, but she does play a bit of a part in the story. So anyone who has a problem with OC's leave now or forever hold your peace! Just kidding please don't leave me I'm lonely... okay that was a joke too... okay I'm done making lame jokes ON WITH THE PLOT!

Chapter 5: Lelouch and the Lost One

Lelouch laid on his back beside the spring after their… activities, C2 once again resting on his chest. This time decidedly asleep, usually he would be annoyed at the woman sleeping on top of him, but this time it gave him an opportunity to think without her interruption. A chance that he desperately needed, he had a lot to think about. Though he would eventually have to wake her to wash his semen off himself. He had never been much for self-gratification, and he certainly didn't have any romantic feelings for the girl. He found her beautiful, and he liked her well enough. However, love was not the proper term to describe his feelings toward her. His sexual relationship with the girl was more to stave off boredom than any feelings of affection he may have had for her, and he knew that she felt, more or less, the same as he did. As far as she was concerned, he was just something to do… literally and figuratively. However, it wasn't C2's feelings that put the brilliant young man in the state of confusion he found himself in; it was his own. He had achieved his goal, he had done everything that he had set out to do, and even surprisingly lived to tell the tale. Yet he still had this nagging feeling within him. A strange emptiness that just would not go away. The more he considered its source, the more it would elude him. It acted much like an eel within his mind. Each time he thought he had it pinned down, it slipped from his grasp causing him even more aggravation. Initially, he accredited the emptiness to the morose separation from his sister. Then he thought it was guilt for all the lives lost in his quest to fulfill his goal. Then he thought maybe it was a combination of the two, but he soon realized that none of these were the cause of this strange feeling. Those feelings were identifiable, they were almost tactile to him, and he knew them as if they were old friends… For hours his thoughts consumed him, so much so that he almost didn't realize how long it had been and there were only a handful of hours left of daylight left. He gently shook the body on top of him awake and joined her watching patiently as they washed and dressed. He eventually suggested that one of them go out to collect extra firewood before the sun set. After a short conversation, they decided that he would go collect firewood while she went out to hunt for their dinner. Lelouch was unsurprisingly pleased with this arrangement since he was hopeless at hunting. He had notably improved in the previous months, but the margin of error isn't real big when failure means going hungry. Most of the time, if he went hunting C2, would accompany him to coach him as well as to ensure they never come home empty handed. Despite Lelouch's ineptitude for hunting the young man had become quite adept at navigation both during the day and night. After his first couple of times getting lost, he quickly learned the layout of the island mapping out each path and taking note of landmarks on the island. Long story short most of the time he ended up with firewood duty, and he was okay with that.

Lelouch wandered through the forest toward the nearest shoreline filling his Knapsack with fallen sticks and branches using a small hatchet to break up the longer pieces. By the time, he had reached the shore he had gathered a respectable amount of firewood, the large bag on his back nearly full. Feeling the familiar weight on his back reminded the young man of 11 months ago when he had first arrived on the island just after his 'death.' Back then he could barely carry this knapsack half full much less when it had almost reached its carrying capacity. He had gotten stronger since living on the island that much was certain. As much as Lelouch detested physical activity when it became necessary for his comfort he learned rather quickly to put up with it. His thoughts consumed him as he stood silently on the beach looking out toward the afternoon sun. The sky was just beginning to show a tinge of pink just along the horizon. The sun appeared so tantalizingly close to the sea out in front of him; it's rays played on the surface of the water. It was a beautiful sight until he was unceremoniously wrenched from his thoughts by a loud scream. He instantly reacted, running down the shoreline toward the sound, as he got closer he began to be able to make out words within the screams things like 'Please Stop,' 'Leave me alone,' and 'Get off me,' and other various protests. It didn't take him long to find the source of the screaming; it was a girl, young, Lelouch estimated somewhere in her early teens. She looked filthy and terrified, hunched up against a boulder with her arms guarding her face. Her clothes were torn and like the rest of her, dirty. The terrified girl was surrounded by what looked to be six men Lelouch guessed that they were probably pirates of some kind given the looks of them. Lelouch snuck as quietly as he could manage around the group seeking to catch them off guard and hopefully use his Geass to get them off his island and away from the girl. He found himself a favorable position to attack from. His mind focused on formulating a plan of action Lelouch didn't notice the shadow behind him until he felt something hit the back of his head sending him face first onto the ground. He had just enough time to turn his head to see his shadowy attacker before passing out.

When Lelouch finally came to he realized two things, one it was dark out, and two he was gagged. He tried to move only to find his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied together at the ankles and knees. He looked around to the best of his ability attempting to survey his surroundings and figure out where he was, but his eyes caught the girl from before laying on the ground not even three feet away from him. She was laying on her back with her head turned toward him, her eyes were open but glassy, cold, and unresponsive. If not for the movement in her chest he would have thought her dead. He tried to shimmy toward her only to receive a hard kick in his abdomen sending him rolling onto his other side, a loud "oomph" escaping around the gag. He reflexively curled up, his knees touching his chest protecting his abdomen from any further damage. The man who kicked him, a large lumbering man with dark hair and no shirt on, laughed heartily "Look at this pathetic little man." English, Lelouch noted. "No please stop!" the girl's voice was weak and hoarse. Lelouch struggled at the bonds that kept him captive, his mind racing. "Tony, get off of her it's my turn you bastard." It was the man again Lelouch heard the girl cry out in pain as he turned himself over struggling more furiously now. The Geass symbol showed bright red in his eyes as rage overtook him at what he saw before him. The girl was laying on her back; tears poured down her face as the man that had kicked him stepped over to her kneeling down a knee on each side of her torso pinning her arms to her sides. He opened his fly pulling his putrid member out into the night air. She screamed flailing under the man to no avail, his weight far too substantial for a girl of her small stature to overcome, especially given her weakened state. Lelouch struggled furiously, roaring around the gag. He maneuvered himself onto his stomach hefting himself up onto his knees. With some difficulty, he attempted to move toward the girl as the man assaulting her spoke to his friend. "Tony, that other brat is pissing me off get rid of him." The other man, Tony, seemed to float into Lelouch's vision for an instant before the gunshot rang out over the sea and Lelouch's world went black.

The girl watched stunned as the stranger pitched forward with a bullet hole in the center of his forehead a pool of blood slowly forming underneath his motionless body. Her eyes were wide with terror and shock; a horrified screech cut through the night sky for just a moment before the man straddling her gripped her slender throat effectively cutting off her air supply. He hissed at her "keep quiet, or your next" the menacing threat fell on deaf ears. Fear overtook her as her anxiety-addled mind ran over a singular thought over and over again. 'I don't want to die.'

"So you wish to live?" A foreign voice suddenly invaded her mind, resonating loud enough to drown out her own thoughts. A vortex of monochromatic colors seemed to appear before her very eyes. She lost touch with reality, the weight of the man above her suddenly became like a memory.

"Who are you?" The question seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, as if the words had been formed by the very air around her.

"Who I am is of no consequence. I can give you power, the power to save yourself. But you must accept the terms of my contract." The voice spoke again the words hanging around her felt light and comforting.

"What are the terms?" Her reply came without her having to speak once again seeming as though it had come from outside herself "What is this place?"

The voice boomed around her suddenly feeling heavy, crushing even. The comfort all but gone. "There is little time to explain! You are dying! Do you accept my contract!" She gasped, suddenly realizing that she couldn't breathe. A resounding yes shattered through the mysterious space and all at once she was pushed back into reality the disgusting man still choking her. "You're such a pretty little thing." A horrifying chuckle followed the comment. "Not anymore." It came out like a whisper as the glowing, red wings formed in her eye.

His chuckle stopped short as the form underneath him morphed into a grotesque skeletal creature. The once beautiful face before him contorted into an elongated bleached skull. The eyeholes empty glowing red from within, the mouth hung open in what looked like some sort of abhorrent, twisted smile. Rows of jagged razor sharp teeth glinted up at him eagerly. The man's terrified screams replaced the girls as he scrambled to remove himself from this strange, malformed beast. "It's a demon!" He ran away screaming as Tony observed the scene, utter confusion apparent on his face as he stared at the girl on the ground as she coughed and wheezed struggling to breathe. Tony cautiously stalked toward her a step or two before her head snapped toward him their eyes locked as the red-winged glow returned. His confusion quickly turned to fear as he screamed. Raising the gun toward her and firing off a shot before running off to join his partner. A sudden and excruciating pain blossomed in her shoulder as the bullet hit her right shoulder she screamed in pain before tunnel vision began to take her into sleep.


	6. Misunderstood

**I know, I know... I missed TWO upload days... not one... TWO. However, if it makes it any better I'm uploading two chapters today... so please don't be too upset at me... if you are upset at all... ALSO, I have decided to rework chapter three a little bit... it seems like it's not real well received... which is, a little odd to me quite frankly but whatever I'll try to make it a bit more... um... I don't know... whatever I'll figure it out. It isn't that important to reread it if you don't want to but feel free to go check out the changes I made.**

Chapter 6 Misunderstood

"Then he said, 'yeah that's a-pun-dantly clear!'" Suzaku and Nunnally chortled at the account of her dinner with Rivalz and Milly the night before. As difficult as it was to maintain a normal social life while being a rather prominent figurehead for the government she tried to set time aside to have dinner with her old friends when she could. "You know Suzaku, I'm sure you can tell them who you are. I know they would be thrilled to see you again."

Suzaku shook his head at her staring down at his hands. "Maybe that's true, but I can't show my face to them... Or anyone. I promised Lelouch; you aren't even supposed to know, and besides... In their eyes Lelouch and I betrayed them. They've already mourned my death anyway. I can't just show up in their lives again, that would be a disaster." Suzaku spoke slowly almost robotically with a sigh he shook his head and continued his mantra. " I'm Zero now Nunnally, for better or worse. Suzaku doesn't exist anymore. He was buried a long time ago." Suzaku's words hung in the air sickening the formerly jovial atmosphere.

"I'm sorry... Sometimes while we are in here, I forget that, in the outside world, Suzaku is dead..." Nunnally took a moment to look around the drab and bare room that was Suzaku's only safe haven. In the seven months since she had revealed that she knew who he was, they began spending lunch together there on a blanket in the middle of the floor. Suzaku was grateful for the company of his oldest and dearest friend, and he was glad that he no longer felt so alone he had someone to talk to even if she didn't understand him completely. At least she was there to listen, and he was there for her in return. In that little corner of the world, they at least had each other.

"Don't be sad Nunnally. I made my decision, and I won't break my promise to Lelouch. I'll protect you, as Zero, till the very day I die." Suzaku smiled sadly reaching across the empty space between the two cupping her cheek in his hand. "You don't have to worry about me. I am happy here especially now that I have you."

"Do you hate Lelouch? For what he did, for everything?" Nunnally placed her hand over his taking the hand into hers, holding it delicately. "He hurt you so much Suzaku; he hurt us both. I know he had good intentions, but so many died. First Clovis, Shirley's father, then Euphemia and Shirley herself… you… he even gave his own life for the sake of dismantling Britannia. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder why you are doing this, why you are so loyal to him… to me."

"I did hate him, for a long time I hated him. For all the death, all the pain he caused. But I understand why he did it. He wanted a world where you could be happy and safe. Where you could live the way you wanted to, and he wanted that for everyone too, Me included. He gave up everything just for a chance to make the world a better place for everyone. You and I, we have lost so much… but our loss doesn't even come close to his, and he did it freely without fear. As much as I hated him… as much as I still hate him… I know that in the end, he won the war between us. So now I have to uphold the goal that both he and I had… even if it meant killing my best friend." As Suzaku spoke tears gathered in his companions' eyes and fell onto his hand that was still held in hers. He rose slowly, taking his hand back in the process moving beside her allowing the distraught girl to cry on his shoulder. It didn't take long before silent tears fell down his own cheeks. They sat together for a time after the tears left them, taking comfort in each other's company.

HOURS LATER. THE BLACK KNIGHTS HEADQUARTERS.

Suzaku and Nunnally sat silently in the large conference room. The room was mostly empty just a large table with several chairs placed around it as well as a bar and lounge area in the corner. At the moment, it was just the two of them sitting together at the head of the table. Nunnally kept herself busy folding cranes out of paper. She was up to six in the time they had sat there waiting until the pair heard a soft knock on the door and a woman's voice followed shortly after. "May we come in?" The two recognized the voice as Kallen Kozuki who still retained the title of captain of the Zero Squad despite the fact that Suzaku hardly needed the protection. "Come on in Kallen!" Nunnally piped excitedly moving away from the table to greet her friend. The door opened revealing Kallen, Ogi, Tamaki and the other Black Knight captains as they filed in and sat in their seats. Kallen stopped to greet Nunnally with a short hug before taking her seat beside Zero on his right.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Zero began "Will Rakshata, Lloyd and Cecile be joining us tonight?"

"I don't believe, so Lloyd said something about revamping Lancelot's flight system, and I think Rakshata and Cecile stayed behind to help," Ogi responded.

"Thank you, Ogi. I suppose we will have to proceed without them. Have there been any rumor sightings of CC recently?" Zero asked looking as calm and confident as ever. There were times when Suzaku was glad for the mask hiding his face. These meetings were one of those times 'I was never cut out to be a leader.' Suzaku thought as he surveyed the room rather nervously though he made sure that his countenance did not portray the discomfort he was feeling.

"I haven't heard anything myself though Tamaki was just telling us about something he heard at the bar the other night," Kallen said looking pointedly at the man across the table.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Tamaki stood making his chair tip backward onto the floor. "It was just the drunk ramblings of some idiot sailors! How is that important!"

"Because it could have something to do with Geass, you numbskull!" Kallen stood and placed one knee on the table poised to bump Tamaki on the head with her fist.

"Calm down both of you!" Zero announced catching the attention of both hotheaded youths. "Tamaki, please tell me about your experience, and we will see if it is of import or not."

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! Once again I am truly sorry for the long time between updates... I hope you can forgive me... Please don't kill me...**


	7. A New Friend, A New Ally

**Opening AN: Good morning my beautiful readers I would like to once again apologize for the wait. It has been a hellishly busy couple weeks, and I just couldn't find the time to write. However, I am here now with TWO chapters so I hope that you can forgive me. Also, I did do a bit of an edit on chapter three so if you want to look, feel free, but honestly I didn't make any significant changes. Just check out the authors note at the end of the story if anything.**

Chapter 7 A New Friend, A New Ally

The girl was not as small as he had first suspected. Though she was short in stature, her shoulders were wide and looked awkward in comparison to her waist. Her hips were also large and bulky in contrast to the rest of her frame. She was clearly young though her body seemed to show the horrors that she had suffered. Scars littered the girls back and arms alongside freshly opened wounds that he and his companion had spent half the morning tending. The girl was a mess; he had woken at some time early morning to see C2 busy at work bandaging her as well as she could outside of their cave home. "There would have been no way I could carry both of you at once." She had explained. He didn't bother responding he just stared at the girl. He was sure he had made a grave mistake. "I gave her Geass." He deadpanned watching as C2 busily moved about attempting to splint the young girls left arm which he suspected was probably broken. Though he vaguely remembered the girl use that arm in her efforts to struggle. She must have been more terrified then she was hurt. This realization said something because she was mangled nearly head to foot. C2 had gone over all her injuries that she knew of with him and informed him that they would need to put together a sled of some kind to transport her. She had at least three broken ribs, bruising all over her body along with some nasty cuts that C2 identified as consistent with a harsh whipping. She had a broken arm a sprained wrist and other various physical injuries. C2 warned that if they tried to move her without securing her, then there's a chance that she could sustain damage to her inner organs. That is if she didn't already.

Lelouch was rather surprised at C2s clinical knowledge. He knew that she was smarter than he gave her credit for but the familiarity she seemed to have with the subject belayed a level of experience. It reminded him of exactly how much he didn't know her, which made him feel a bit uneasy. He followed her directions using both his and C2s jackets, two long, hardy, fallen branches that the pair used a hatchet to clean up, as well as a couple long, narrow boards that Lelouch had found on the beach to fashion a makeshift stretcher that the two could carry between them. C2 had done everything she could on the beach, but she needed to clean the girl's wounds and body. A task that she couldn't use sea water for.

Carrying the young girl's body on the stretcher was a surreal experience for Lelouch. He had been around injured even dead people before but had never held that person's life so 'literally' in his hands. Even as he orchestrated his grand plan, even as he held the lives of his friends and colleagues in his hands as he gave orders and moved them about as if on an elaborate chess board. The sense of absolute terror and dread never weighed on him as heavily as it had at that moment as he held the weight of her upper body. The dead weight suspended between him and C2 as they walked. The realization that a single slip from a misplaced foot, a readjustment of his hand hold without calling to his partner to set her down first, one wrong move and he could potentially kill this girl.

It felt, odd to him, after all, he had killed plenty of people in the past both directly and indirectly. What made this girl different? Was it that there was no longer some higher plan, no war or rebellion, no ideology driving him. Or was it the guilt that stained his heart. The guilt from all the death he had caused during the insurgency, or perhaps the guilt of cursing this young girl with a power that will no doubt destroy her. "C2" he had said during the journey "maybe it's best for her to die. She seems too innocent, too pure for power like Geass to stain her." C2's reply seemed rather gentle given the circumstances.

"Is that what you really think Lelouch?" He stared at her back as they walked; watching as her green hair swayed in the wind. The morning sun peeked through the canopy causing rays of radiant sunlight to fall around them. C2's long thick hair would almost sparkle as the rays hit it. Moments like this reminded Lelouch of Shirley and Euphie. Both beautiful women just like C2 and both tried so hard to get close to him, only to end up losing their lives in the end. After a moment of waiting for Lelouch to answer her and realizing that she would get none C2 continued. "Lelouch why did you give her Geass?"

"Because she was afraid of dying," Lelouch said without actually thinking.

"Precisely, this girl doesn't want to die. She wants to live. Think about it, Lelouch. This girl has clearly been through hell and back. She is covered with scars from whipping and who knows what else. It is evident that she is some sort of slave. We already know that she has suffered at least one rape; you were practically a witness to it. Not only did you save this girl from probable death, but you gave her something that she has likely never had before. You gave her the power to fight back. Let us take a break there is a cove just ahead." The pair walked a few feet forward into the small ovular shaped space between the trees. The grass was green and glittering from the sunlight hitting it through the filter of the trees. They set the girl down gently on the turf, and they each took a seat beside her crossing their legs and watching her slow, steady breathing. "Lelouch look at her," C2 cooed as they sat. "Do you see her collarbones?" C2 hovered a finger over her clavicle. "see how it's jutting out more than it should be? Or how about her knees?" C2 motioned to the girl's bony, dangerously thin knees he could almost see the tendons that held the bones in her legs together through her skin. "You can see nearly every bone in this girl's body, Lelouch. I didn't even need to feel to know that she had broken ribs. I could see them." Lelouch studied the girl carefully he suddenly saw all the things C2 was talking about. He wasn't sure why he didn't notice it before, but he realized that the reason she had seemed so out of proportion to him was that she was malnourished. It wasn't entirely obvious at first glance, but now that he was looking for it, it was painfully clear.

"They only fed her enough to keep her alive and able to work." Lelouch sadly remarked hovering his hand over the girl's small body as a wave of pity and sadness overwhelmed him. "It's disgusting."

"Yes, it is, and it is clear that she is neither innocent or pure in any sense of the word," C2 placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but she is no longer in that life Lelouch. You have given her the means to get herself out of it. I know how you feel about Geass Lelouch and it is true that the power will, no doubt, consume her just like Mao and all the many others in the past. But she has her freedom now, and additionally… she has you."

Lelouch closed his eyes nodding "You are right C2, I will save her, give her the life that she deserves, and I will protect her from any evil, reprehensible bastards that might try to oppress this girl. I owe at least that much to her after cursing her with such a power and she deserves that much after the hell she has been through."

Lelouch leaned his head back opening his eyes to stare at the cave ceiling the long and arduous journey back to their humble home along with the private oath he made to the girl in that clearing ran back and forth across his mind. It had been several hours since the pair made it back to their little home with the girl. C2 and Lelouch had worked together to clean the girl head to foot. Dressing all her wounds and setting all the broken or fractured bones. She had woken up only once during the process only to pass out again from the pain immediately. He had not left her side the entire time now that she was clean he studied her features for what seemed like the first time. Her hair was a medium auburn it appeared to shine orange in the sun. It reminded him very much of Shirley, in fact, the girl, in general, looked much like his deceased friend. Her face held the same slight bone structure, the same type of nose, the same clean hairline. She was shorter though, and stockier so she did not share Shirley's long, tiny swimmer's body. This girl seemed to have a stronger frame, more like Kallen, though once again shorter than his previous knight piece. Though she was young and no doubt had a few inches to grow.

As Lelouch sat beside the young unconscious girl, his thoughts began to wander. He wondered about her life, and he wondered how the girl would react to him being alive. Then he wondered how his sister might react if she knew he still lived, would she welcome him with open arms? Would she care that he lied to her? Would she understand why he had to do all the terrible things he did? Would he have to explain that he didn't mean to kill Euphemia… that it was an accident. Would his sister hate him for doing the things he did and acting the part he had to? What about Suzaku, would he ever forgive him? What right does he have to ask for forgiveness after causing his best friend so much pain? Slowly, Lelouch got lost in a torrent of thoughts his mind running through every possibility, some outcomes were rejected, others were deemed plausible, but none were overlooked.

As he sat and thought, staring out at toward the entrance of the cave a rustling sound rose from in front of him. He looked down at his self-imposed charge; she was stirring. He placed his hand on her forehead; he wanted her to know that he was there before she opened her eyes. She flinched at the unfamiliar touch, Lelouch slowly pet the girl's hair in a comforting motion whispering softly as not to scare her further. "Shh it's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. Try not to get scared or move too much. You're in pretty bad shape right now." The girl still seemed tense, but she nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

A look of surprise became evident in the girl's bright green eyes as the man sitting beside her flooded her vision. "Am I dead?" She asked in a raspy whisper. The only reply she received from the man beside her was a shake of his head and a tender smile. "But I watched them kill you… They shot you." She began to shake her head and winced as sharp pain shot through her temples.

"Shh, I'll explain everything okay don't worry. Right now, you are hurt very badly, we did our best to patch you up, but we only have so many resources out here, and we don't really have to worry about first aid between the two of us." Lelouch kept his hand on the girl's hair and reached beside him with his other hand for the water bottle he had prepared for her. "Are you thirsty?" She gave a slow nod and tried to lift her head. Only managing to get it an inch off the ground before she lost whatever strength she had and let it fall back into Lelouch's hand. He slowly lifted her head forward tipping the bottle toward her mouth and squirting a stream into her gaping mouth. "Does that feel a bit better?"

"Yeah, thank you." The words were barely over a whisper "I'm so tired" she closed her emerald orbs and turned her head toward the comforting warmth holding her head. "That's alright, you can sleep, but first…" He answered, his low, reassuring voice filled her ears as she felt his thumb rub the spot just behind her ear. She opened one eye questioningly. "yeah?" she whispered questioningly. "My name is Lelouch. May I have yours?" She again nodded slowly; her small, tired voice formed only a single word before she gave into slumbers seductive wiles. "Illya."

"Well, at least I have some good news for C2 when she gets back."

 **Ending AN: Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly I really like this chapter. Anyway have a great day to you all and I hope you stick around and read some more of my little baby. Love you guys see you next time. Which will hopefully be on Upload day... which is usually sunday... :)**


End file.
